This invention relates to a plastic fluid tight container attachable with handle and closure in which a fluid tight seal is provided between the outer wall of the closure and the inner wall of the container. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid tight paint container with attachable handle and closure made from polypropylene or polyethylene in which the closure has a U-shaped rim which fits inside the container wall. The container may carry an inwardly extending annular washer against which a brush, carrying excess paint, may be wiped.
One of the main disadvantages of known paint containers aside from being made from metal and therefore susceptible of rusting and expensive to produce is the lock between the container and closure which utilizes a groove on the inside of the container. The groove fills with paint in pouring the paint from one container to another or through normal use in removing the paint from the container by brush from which excess paint has been removed.
Another disadvantage of known metal paint containers is the difficulty in opening or reopening the container. The bead which surrounds the closure and against which the lever is applied in prying the closure off becomes easily damaged thus preventing easy access and reaccess to the container.
Another disadvantage of known metal paint containers is that known metal containers and closures filled with paint are very susceptible to opening when dropped from a very low height. Known metal paint containers when filled will open when dropped on their sides from a height as small as one inch.
Still another disadvantage of known metal paint container is the ease with which the labelled information on the outside thereof is removed.
Metal paint containers are normally marked with information such as instructions for use, color, manufacturer, content etc. by a paper wrapper. Once the labelled wrapper pasted around the container's exterior has become wetted or torn it is removed easily thereby making the content of the container a mystery. This disadvantage can be alleviated by printing the information on the container. Also from a cosmetic viewpoint it is often desirable to decorate the container's exterior. In the case of plastic containers a high gloss is desirable as a base for such printing or decorating.
Another disadvantage of known paint containers is the handle which is readily pivotable from one side of the container to the other but will not maintain an upright position if desired.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fluid tight plastic container and closure which does not have an annular groove on the interior of the container at its top.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid tight plastic paint container and closure which when filled will withstand opening when dropped from heights several times the opening heights of filled metal paint containers and closures.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fluid tight plastic container and closure having a high gloss to permit printing and decorating thereon and avoid the need for printed labels.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fluid tight container and closure with an attachable handle which will remain in the position in which it is placed.